


Stolen Moment

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: Loki’s Asgardian intended visits him late one night in his cell.





	Stolen Moment

“What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be in here,” Loki hisses to the form appearing in the corner of his cell.

“Good to see you too love,” Y/N replies with a devious smile. “I’m just here to visit you.”

“If they see you in here, you’ll be given your own cell,” he presses on, his arms crossed.

“We have got nearly…” Y/N looks to the air as if calculating it in her head, “Thirty-eight minutes until the potion wears off.”

“Y/N…” he asks apprehensively. “What have you done?”

“Just slipped our friendly guard something to give him a good nap, and you and I some alone time,” she smiles stepping closer to him.

A smirk crosses his features before he shakes his head quickly, “No, you shouldn’t have done that. I don’t want you locked up because of me.”

“Yes, I shouldn’t have, that’s exactly why I have love,” she purrs as she reaches him, lifting a hand to run through his long black hair.

His resolve broken, he finally turns to meet her gaze with a smile, “And that’s why I love you.”

“Exactly,” she winks as her fingers trail down his throat. “So do you want to just sit here and argue or…?”

“Thirty-eight minutes you say?” He asks leaning into her touch.

“Thirty-seven now, but we’ve got time,” she smiles toothily.

“Then I shan’t waste another,” he murmurs before pressing their lips together, moving his in a frenzy against hers.

Her arms go to wrap around his neck as her fingers thread through his hair, and she kisses him back with as much fervor, “Gods, I’ve missed this.”

His teeth tug at her bottom lip as a laugh rumbles through his body, “Not near as much as I darling.”

“Then show me,” she challenges, a squeal of surprise leaving her as he roughly lifts her into his arms. Her legs wrap around his waist as his hands hold onto her butt.

“You put up an illusion?” He asks as his lips travel down her neck.

“Of course I did,” but her words are cut off by a gasp as his teeth graze her neck.

“Good,” he answers pressing her back to the thin strip of wall between the magical barriers. “The others here don’t need to see what belongs to me.”

“Oh I’m yours am I?” She responds cheekily. “You’ve been gone an awfully long time…I’m not so sure about that now.”

A growl raises from Loki as one hand reaches up to firmly grip her throat, “Then it appears I have to show you who you belong to again.”

“It would appear so, Princy,” she teases, her tongue sticking out to touch the tip of his nose.

“That’s king to you love,” he growls into her ear as he thrusts his hips forward, pulling a groan from her lips.

“Stop talking and show me then,” she demands, desperately gyrating her hips trying to get some friction.

His lips mash to hers once again, a frenzied kiss of tongues and teeth as they claw at one another’s clothing, breaking apart just long enough for the fabric to pass between them.

Kissing down her throat and shoulder, he works his way down to her bra strap, before taking it between his teeth and ripping it from her body. Discarding the torn fabric to the side, he takes a nipple between his lips, his tongue swirling around it slowly as Y/N groans above him.

Releasing it, he peppers small kisses across her chest to give the other the same treatment, and works his hand in between them to unfasten her bottoms.

“Fuck, Loki,” she groans, her fingers carding through his hair. “As much as I adore this, we don’t have time.”

“I always have time to worship what belongs to me,” he replies moving to press his lips to hers again. His hand now in her pants, stroking a slow deliberately line along the fabric covering her entrance. “But it appears someone is impatient.”

Taking a fistful of his hair, she yanks his head closer to stare into his eyes, “I’ve been patient enough, I’ve waited years Loki.”

Her confident composure slowly slipping away, he sees the pain and broken self behind it in her eyes. The woman that watched the man she loved supposedly die. The woman who spent years grieving.

His own gaze softening, he presses a far more gentle kiss to her lips as he carried her to his bed. No teeth, no rush, just a gentle loving kiss, their lips working in tandem.

“No more wall?” She asks with a small laugh.

“My queen requires a proper worship and showing off love,” he responds as he leans back to tug her bottoms off. “I’ll find a way one day to give you a rough wall romp,” he grins before kissing his way down her inner leg.

Her fingers thread through his hair as he works his way down to his destination, his tongue flicking lightly across her folds as his eyes look up into hers.

“Please,” she whispers, losing herself in his intense gaze. She finds herself drowning in those blue-green eyes, before being roughly yanked back to reality as his tongue quickly enters her. “FUCK,” she groans as he licks her deeply from top to bottom.

A small chuckle comes from him as his attention shifts to swirling his tongue around her pearl, and a finger slides into her opening.

Y/N claps a hand down over her mouth as he continues to pleasure her, another finger entering her as he slowly begins to thrust into her with his fingers. His lips latched onto her bundle of nerves and he sucks gently as his fingers increase the pace.

Biting the hand over her mouth, she clenches her eyes shut as she tries to hold herself from completely coming undone beneath him.

“Come for me darling,” he demands, causing her to look down at him once again, the sight nearly toppling her over the edge as it is.

“Fuck fuck fuck! Oh God Loki!” She moans as her release hits her. Her head falls back onto the mattress as her vision goes spotty in front of her, as she desperately tries to catch her breath.

Glancing up, she sees Loki climbing to his feet, slowly sucking her juices off his fingers with a knowing smile, “Still just as sweet.”

Her face flushes at his remark, but her embarrassment is quickly forgotten as he drops his bottoms and slowly stalks up the mattress over her body.

His lips meet hers again, with a passionate lust filled kiss, the taste of herself still on his tongue. His forehead goes to rest against hers as he pumps himself, and lines up with her entrance.

“Who do you belong to?” He whispers into her ear, his voice low and throaty.

“You, always you,” she responds before he pulls a moan from her lips as he sheathes himself inside her in one quick motion.

“Fuck,” he mutters, trying to hold himself still as the feeling of being inside her nearly overwhelms his sense.

Her hands go to his hair once again as he looks down into her eyes, both hanging in the balance of the moment connected to one another.

“Remind me who I belong to,” she says confidently, a grin spreading across her lips. “My king.”

Her words snap the last bit of control he has, as he begins to thrust in and out of her.

“More,” she hisses, “You have more than this love.”

He growls as he lifts her legs to be perched on his shoulder as he starts to drive in and out of her.

“Oh  _gods_  Loki, don’t stop,” she moans meeting his every thrust as he stretches her.

“I don’t plan on it darling,” he grunts, tearing another louder moan from her. “As much as I love to hear you, we need to be a bit quieter,” he remarks tearing a piece of fabric from his sheet and sticking it between her teeth.

She nods in agreement as his hips snap into her again, her eyes closing as her whole body shakes.

Feeling the familiar tensing, Loki curses as he tries to hold himself back. “It’s been awhile,” he grunts. “I won’t last much longer darling.”

Sending a wink his way, she thrusts herself down on him as he slows his hips. Muttering a curse as a groan leaves his body, he finally lets himself go.

Pulling the fabric from her mouth, he pulls her into his lap, his lips attaching to hers as he positions himself to hit her sweetest spots.

“Cum for me,” he demands as his lips leave hers to attach to her neck, and his hands on her hips driving her down as he thrusts up.

As his words reach her, she lets herself go once again to the feeling coiling inside of her. “Oh gods, Loki!” She cries out as she runs her nails down his back and rides out the wave of pleasure on him.

Her walls tightening around him bring him to his tipping point as his teeth sink lightly into her neck, as he empties himself in side her, his arms immediately wrapping around her form.

They sit in silence as the pleasant sensation runs through both their bodies, and she allows herself to sink into his embraces as they both catch their breath.

“So, who do you belong to?” She asks cheekily as they start to come down from their post-finish high.

He shakes his head and chuckles as he reaches out to stroke her cheek, “You my queen, forever you.”

“I love you,” she admits, her gaze on his face soft.

“Would you run away with me?” He asks suddenly, his voice going low.

“In a heartbeat,” she answers without a second thought.

“Away from all of this, to never see Asgard again? Never see your home again?” He presses.

“My home is right here,” she replies tapping his chest over his heart.

His heart races at her words, and he kisses her forehead as he leans into her, “I swear on it, I will get out of here, and when I do we’re both disappearing. We’ll have the life we want. Where we want. Together.”

She smiles at him as she begrudgingly pulls herself from his arms and the bed to locate her clothing. “We have about five minutes until Sleeping Beauty should be stirring,” she looks at him sadly. “So I should get out of here before I’m caught.”

Also climbing from the bed, he gets himself dressed as he watches her pull her own clothes on. Once they’re both dressed, he pulls her back into his arms and kisses her. “When will I see you again?” He whispers against her lips.

“I’m sure I’ll steal another moment of your night sometime in the near future,” she grins as she slips out of his arms and walks to the corner of the cell.

“I love you,” he calls out, a quick wink is flashed his way as she fades away into the shadows, a gentle whisper and chill run up his neck.  _“I love you too trickster.”_


End file.
